Sweet Rejection
by oh-heydare
Summary: "So, you never answered my question properly. Will you go out with me?" James smirked.  "No," I said, smiling. "But keep trying." JamesxLily Set during 5th year.


**AN: Hahah, I found this in my computer last night. I think it was written when I was on holiday and I had nothing to do when I was stuck inside my room :/ Mmhm, I quite like it hahah, mainly because it's LilyxJames :):):) Written to _The Other Side of the Door _by Taylor Swift. I recommend listening to it first before reading this/while you read this. Mmhm okay I shall end here, I realize that my ANs are all pretty long and unimportant hahahah.**

* * *

><p>"Evans," he called, chasing after me. "Lily!"<p>

I brushed the hot tears away with the back of my hand and whirled around.

"I don't think we're on first name terms right now, Potter," I spat, and ran up the stairs to my dorm. At least he wouldn't be able to follow me up the stairs.

"Oh, c'mon, Lily, it was just a joke," he said, desperately trying to make me stay.

"A joke?" I stopped where I was and looked down at him. "Is that what it is to you?"

"I didn't me-" he began, but I cut him off.

"Well you know what, Potter? I've had enough of you and your little _jokes_. I thought you'd changed, that you'd grown up, but I guess not."

"Lily," he started again.

"Just leave me alone, Potter."

I ran the rest of the way, and slammed the door behind me. I flung myself onto my bed and began punching my pillow in frustration.

Stupid Potter with his crazy antics and 'unrequited love' for me. What did I do to deserve this? Out of the hundred giggling, bimbotic girls in Hogwarts, every one of whom would give up their life to get an opportunity to even speak to _the James Potter_, he has to choose the one girl who regards the dirt under her shoe on a higher level than him to like.

I pushed myself up off the bed and grabbed a fresh set of clothing from my dresser. I walked into the adjoining bathroom to take a shower to get rid off the smell and stickiness of pumpkin juice.

Once under the hot running water, I calmed down some and tried to evaluate the situation rationally.

_We were having dinner in the Great Hall. I was chatting with Alice when suddenly there was a clinking sound, and something cold and wet was dripping off the table and onto my lap. I looked up to find my goblet lying on the table, pumpkin juice pouring out onto the table. Sirius Black sat in front of me, wand still raised and pointing at the goblet, looking extremely proud of himself. I grabbed my napkin, wanting to mop up the spilt juice on my skirt, when I saw what was written on it. Written in very familiar handwriting, the napkin read four words, "Go out with me?"._

_Anger pulsed through my veins as I stood up and threw the napkin to the floor. I stormed out of the Great Hall, muttering curses I would hex Potter with later. Familiar footsteps pounded behind me, and then a warm hand grabbed mine._

"_Lily," he said, and I stopped walking. I turned to face him and found him smirking in his annoying, arrogant way. "So, will you go out with me?"_

_I resisted the urge to slap him._

"_Honestly, Potter, do you think I'd consent to going out with you if you asked me in this manner?" I snapped. "Yeah, because pouring pumpkin juice down a girl's lap is sure to impress her and make her fall for you, isn't it?"_

_I shook his hand off and ran the rest of the way back to the common room. I'd just gotten through the portrait, thinking that I'd finally gotten rid of him when..._

"_Evans," he called, chasing after me. "Lily!"_

I chuckled to myself at James's crazy ways of asking me out and at myself, for overreacting to such an extent. It's actually pretty cute, the way he doesn't give up on me even after five years of rejection. And you have to give him credit for his creativity, although most of the time, they're a little over the top. But it shows that he puts thought into it, which is much sweeter than just presenting me with flowers. After five years of him chasing after me and me rejecting him, I think I've finally begun to have feelings for him. I just wish he'd grow up and ask me out proper, so that I'd know that he really means it.

_"Well you know what, Potter? I've had enough of you and your little jokes. I thought you'd changed, that you'd grown up, but I guess not."_

"_Lily," he started again._

"_Just leave me alone, Potter."_

Cold dread filled me as I remembered what I'd said to him. In all the five years that he'd been chasing me, I'd never told him to stop. Every single time, I'd just said no, rejected him, but I'd never told him to stop. What if he listened to me? What if after five years of rejection, he'd finally had enough, and just when I'd finally started having feelings for him?

The water had begun to turn colder and colder as I stood in the shower, feeling it running down my body. I turned the water off and stepped out of the bath. I toweled myself dry, trying to reassure myself.

If he hasn't given up after five years, why would he give up now? This is Potter we're talking about. Stubborn, annoyingly persistent Potter. In fact, when you walk out of this door, you'll probably find something on your bed from him, or something along those lines.

I dragged a comb through my long red hair and smiled to myself. James wouldn't give up, he'll find some way to get into the girls' dorm and he'll be sitting right there on your bed, waiting for you.

I opened the door, expecting to see those amazing hazel brown eyes looking right into mine, and was surprised to find that no one was there. I walked over to my bed, and looked at the hangings. _When I pull the hangings back, he'll be right there_, I reassured myself.

I grabbed the curtain and pulled it to the side sharply. The bed was neat and quite disappointingly, James Potter-less.

I sat down with a huff, and tried to ignore the growing emptiness in me. Why was I so upset anyway? It's just Potter, after all. I should be glad that I'm finally rid of him. But I wasn't, I wasn't happy at all. No matter how stupid his antics were, they always made me smile.

A loud knocking sound came from my left. I looked up in surprise, it seemed to be coming from the window. The knocking sound came again, and I turned to find Potter floating right by my window.

I walked over and opened the window. I folded my arms and looked at Potter, who ran a hand through his already messy hair. He had flown up seven floors on his broomstick just to see me. That was sweet.

"I'm sorry," he said ever so simply.

"I'm sorry, too, for overreacting," I said, unfolding my arms.

"So, you never answered my question properly. Will you go out with me?" he smirked.

I rolled my eyes.

"No," I said, smiling. "But keep trying."

He chuckled and nodded, and began his descent.

"By the way, I love you," he shouted, looking up at me from four floors down.


End file.
